I'm Not Who You Think I Am
by werideforjustice
Summary: Butch turns out to be a homosexual in this one... My best friend and I can get PRETTY weird. We were talking at 3 in the morning about The Lone Ranger and pointed out Frank (the guy with the bonnet/cross dresser). We randomly shipped him and Butch just for laughs. Please forgive the weirdness in this. It was just for fun and laughs. LOL enjoy.


It was a cold night in the deserts of Texas. Butch Cavendish and his outlaw gang were roaming the desert for a place to stay to get some rest after a long day of breaking the law. Once they found an isolated area to hide for the night from the Texas Rangers, the gang and its leader stopped and got off their horses. Butch spat at the ground from chewing tobacco the whole entire ride and put his hands on his hips. "Boys, this is where we will be staying for the night. Set up everything!" Butch demanded and that's exactly what his gang did. Frank got the fire started because everyone was feeling a little chilly. Butch watched and skimmed over his gang. He was an important figure to them; he was their leader, mentor, and master. If they messed up one of his orders, they knew exactly what he would do and they never liked getting on his bad side. Frank couldn't get the fire started. "Butch, the fire ain't starting." Butch walked over to Frank with a face that just shouted "you idiot". "What you mean it ain't starting? You ain't trying hard enough, you lousy vermin!" Butch said as he snatched the wood from Frank's hand and gave him a good smack in the head. Butch threw the wood to the ground. "Try again before I shoot you in the head!" Butch said as he walked away. Frank was scared and got right to it. Butch was an intimidating leader. If you made a mistake, even the slightest, he would eat you alive. But for some reason, Butch wasn't really harsh on Frank. Frank is one of Butch's gang members who happens to be a cross dresser. He wears a bonnet and holds an umbrella. He sometimes wears women's clothing, but that didn't seem to bother Butch. He needed one more outlaw and he seemed like a good shot. Frank was trying so hard to make a spark by rubbing the wood together to make a fire fast. He finally made a spark and slowly, fire started building. He wiped the sweat off his face and out of relief. "The fire's ready, Butch." Frank said as he turned towards him. Butch took off his coat and put it on his horse. "Good. Or else I would've killed ya." Butch said as he belted out a sarcastic laugh. Frank looked disturbed. The gang all gathered around the fire. Some rubbing their hands together for warmth, others put on ponchos and blankets. Butch took off his hat. "Tomorrow, we ride into town for more mischief." Two of Butch's gang members were smiling at a piece of paper. He noticed the two were examining a flyer for a local brothel. "I need to go here soon. I've needed it." Ray said as he smiled at the picture of a lady on the flyer. Butch wasn't interested in brothels. He never liked them. The only two members who weren't interested in going to brothels were Butch and Frank. Obviously Frank because he's a cross dresser, but Butch wasn't interested for some reason. "Butch, can we stop by this brothel when we pass by it?" asked one of his members. "Sure. But you boys go ahead; I'll be riding around town while you do your business over there." The members looked confused. "Don't you want to talk to some ladies? Maybe get the mood started with one of them?" Ray asked. "Nah, I've had my share of plenty of women in the past. That's enough." His gang laughed. "You can never get enough of women, Cavendish. Impossible." said Ray with a look of confusion. Butch really wanted to change the subject. "Well, I can." he said as he reached for his flask full of whiskey. "Anyways, you boys better get some sleep now. We're getting up early and then heading out around the afternoon at about sunset." "Yes, boss." They all said as they got up and got back into their tents. All for except Frank and Butch. "I'll put out the fire." Frank said. "No, keep the fire going. It's cold." Butch said. "Alright, well, goodnight." Frank said as he walked towards his tent. "Wait, Frank, come back here." Butch demanded. Frank hesitantly walked back to where Butch was sitting down. "Sit down." Butch said as he patted an empty spot next to him. Frank sat down. "I know you ain't gonna go inside that brothel. You are a cross dresser. I know you don't like women." Frank nodded. "I don't." Butch smiled. "I don't either." It finally clicked in Frank's mind. "You aren't fancying the same gender…are you Butch?" "Only one way to find out." Butch said as he ripped off Frank's bonnet. He kissed Frank on the lips. Frank was shocked. As Butch removed his lips from Frank's, he smiled. Frank was speechless. "So…you are like me? You like men?" "Yeah, but I don't wear women's clothing. But hey, you better not tell the others this happened or else they are gonna make fun of me and not take me seriously anymore. You got it? If you do, I will eat your arm off clean." Butch said as he pointed at Frank. "I won't." Frank said as he slowly nodded his head. Butch put his finger under Frank's chin. "That's my boy." Butch said as he winked at him and got up from the ground. Frank, still sitting on the ground, couldn't move. He was extremely shocked that the leader of the gang was a homosexual. But on the other hand, he liked Butch's kiss and this incident didn't stop Frank from wanting another one.

The next morning, each member was up and ready to go. All the tent gear was packed up and set on top of the horses. "Alright boys, first thing we're gonna do today, is ride into town and rob the bank. After that, the brothel is where we're headed." His gang cheered as they got onto their horses. They rode off into a nearby town to steal bags of money. Each one making gun shots to scare the townspeople to move out of the way. Butch jumped off his horse along with the others. They barged inside the bank. "This is a robbery!" Butch said as he pointed his gun at the people inside. He shot the bank clerk and everyone ran outside in terror. Butch's gang broke inside the back of the bank and ran back with bags of money. They all ran out laughing with the cash and got onto their horses. They all rode off belting a loud laugh of victory as Butch made a gun shot. They rode as fast as they could. During their ride, the boys found the brothel the two members were looking forward to. When they found the place, the boys jumped off their horses and took off their hats. They all ran inside the brothel except Butch and Frank. "How long you think they gon' be in there?" "Probably for an hour or two." Butch got back on top of his horse. "Where you goin?" Frank asked. "Riding. Stay here to guard our horses." "You should stay here. With me. You know, just in case something happens." Frank said in a desperate way. Butch got back down on the ground. "Fine." He said. "Thing is, I don't know what to do for an hour other than ride around town." Frank got closer to Butch. He let his hands go through Butch's long, greasy hair. "I know exactly what to do." Frank then kissed Butch on the lips. Butch didn't back away. Butch put his arms around Frank, holding him close and vice versa. One of Butch's gang members stepped outside for a smoke and saw the two kissing. In shock, he dropped his cigar and ran back inside the brothel to tell the others. The others rushed back outside to see the two passionately kissing. "Butch!" The two stopped and looked at the rest of the members. Some laughed, some were in shock. "Butch! You're a man lover?" laughed one member. "Who woulda thought that the leader is a man hunter?" "No wonder he didn't want to come inside the brothel!" "He's hot under the collar for Frank!" Butch and Frank stood there trying to deny the incident, but they saw too much already. "Say, what did you two do last night huh?" Butch's gang laughed. "I ain't a man lover! Frank kissed me! Ya'll already know he's a cross dresser! He's the one who's the man hunter. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let go!" Butch was trying to hide his sexuality because if they really knew, they wouldn't look up to him the same anymore. Butch's gang believed him knowing that Frank was the real cross dresser in this situation and that Butch was their leader. "You wanted to jump Cavendish's bone didn't you, Frank?" The gang laughed including Butch. Frank felt hurt and betrayed. Butch backstabbed him. "We'll leave you to it then, _Francine_!" The gang laughed and walked back into the brothel. Frank looked at Butch in disappointment. "How could you? You know you like men! Why'd you lie?" "Because if they knew I like men, they wouldn't like me anymore. Things wouldn't be the same." Butch wanted to fully prove that he wasn't gay to his gang. He wanted to hide it by going inside the brothel and pretend to flirt with a woman. "I'm going inside the dang brothel. Stay here." Butch said as he spat at the ground and tipped his hat upward. Looking fierce, he walked passed Frank, inside the brothel, leaving Frank crying outside.


End file.
